


Home (a spin off)

by KinkyPlotBunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Submission, The boys have a talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPlotBunny/pseuds/KinkyPlotBunny
Summary: Tony did a little thing. Loki didn't like it. They handle it like grown ups. Mostly.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Home (a spin off)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). Log in to view. 



> You don't have to read "Good" to get the hang of this, not necessarily, but if you want to do yourselves a favour - go read "Good". I'll wait.

Loki had taken care of Tony the way only Loki could, and now Tony felt happy and relaxed and sated, and maybe his backside was a little sore. He reached down to run his hand over his cheeks and started grinning. Scratch that. His backside was _definitely_ sore and would be for a while. The welts and the heat felt so good that maybe a tiny little moan escaped him. A moment later Loki appeared in the bedroom door. Damn the man’s hearing… Tony froze, his hand hovering over his heated skin, looking at Loki a little sheepishly. He felt caught. Loki came closer, eyes locked with Tony’s, moving like a predator stalking his prey, lean and deadly and inhumanly beautiful. Tony swallowed the need to apologise.

“Do you like my marks on your body, Anthony?” Loki purred.

He even _sounded_ like a feline predator. It ticked all of Tony’s boxes.

“Yes, sir. I do. Thank you for giving them to me.”

Loki’s whole posture changed, his shoulders relaxing, his smile widening.

“You’re most welcome, lovely.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking Tony’s hair. Tony moved closer until he could put his head in Loki’s lap, and eventually Loki’s slender fingers moved to the back of Tony’s neck and from there to the collar. Tony tensed as he realised they still had to talk about it.

“When did you put this on?” Loki had asked, obviously surprised because usually it was Loki who put it on Tony.

“Uh. I - I've been wearing it for two days now,” Tony had answered, nervous, insecure, unsure if he’d upset Loki by doing it himself. The way Loki hadn’t made a comment back then had practically screamed ‘We will talk about this later.’ Apparently it was _later_ now _._ Tony cleared his throat, but Loki beat him to it.

“Do you want to talk about the collar first – or about what it was that happened with the Avengers and made you upset?”

Tony sat up but didn’t meet Loki’s eyes.

“Told you. Avengers business.”

“You did. That wasn’t very helpful.”

There was a smile in Loki’s voice. Thank god. Tony looked at him.

“It’s nothing, really. I don’t wanna talk about it. It would just make me upset again and ruin our time together and that’s not worth it. Besides, it’s not like you could do anything about it.”

“I could, but it might be a solution a bit more permanent than you would be comfortable with.”

Tony huffed out a laugh.

“Did you just threaten to annihilate my team?”

Loki shrugged.

“If it kept you from being upset, I say it would be worth it.”

Tony leaned in and kissed Loki.

“I love you, too,” he breathed.

Loki briefly smiled at him.

“Your work is not my business and therefore obviously not a subject I have any right to pressure you about. If you don’t wish to discuss it, I will of course respect that. Just know that you can. Whenever you want. Okay?”

“Okay. But?”

Loki didn’t even pretend not to know what Tony meant.

“But. This—” he gently ran his fingertips over Tony’s collar, “—very much _is_ my business. It’s about me. About us. What we mean to each other. What I am to you.”

It wasn’t a question, technically, so Tony didn’t answer. He licked his lips, suddenly nervous again. When Loki didn’t proceed, Tony cleared his throat.

“Are you angry at me?”

“What? No! Why would I be angry?”

“Because it’s not my place,” he murmured. “To decide when I get to wear it, I mean. Because it’s your right to put in on me. Because I was impatient and premature. I’m sorry if I upset you, sir,” he added, almost inaudible, slipping into sub mode without really noticing.

Loki sighed.

“Look at me.”

Tony obeyed, immediately, without hesitation, because it was the kind of thing he did when Loki asked. Because it was the tone of voice that made Tony stop thinking. Not angry or aggressive, just very firm. Calm, collected, confident. The tone of voice that made it very clear that Loki’s orders would be obeyed.

Loki framed Tony’s face with both hands, holding his gaze.

“I am not angry. But I have questions, and you will answer me, thoroughly and truthfully. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Tony breathed.

“Good.”

Loki let go, and Tony cast his eyes down. Loki kissed the top of his head.

“I meant it, Anthony. I’m not mad at you. I just need to understand why you did it.”

“So you can determine my punishment?”

The word usually turned Tony on, because usually Loki ‘punished’ him in ways that were actually pretty damn amazing—unless they weren’t. Because sometimes Loki’s punishments were meant to shape Tony’s behavior. And those weren’t all that amazing.

“No. Because that collar means a lot to me, and I have to know what exactly it means to you. Because maybe we need rules about this.”

Tony looked up.

“You’re really not mad.”

“I told you I’m not mad.”

“You’re actually—what, hurt?”

“Confused, I would say. Please answer the question.”

Tony tried to remember.

“Why did you put it on yourself instead of waiting for me like you usually do?” Loki clarified. It was an honest question, not an accusation. It worked. Tony didn’t feel defensive. Just vulnerable. And a little embarrassed.

“It wasn’t the first time,” he said after a moment. “I sometimes put it on when—when I—miss you. When I’m lonely. Needy. I mean I understand why you can’t be here all the time, you have a kingdom to rule after all, and I mean _I_ wouldn’t even have time 24/7 with the Avengers and my company and stuff, but—”

“Anthony.”

Tony swallowed.

“Yes?”

“You missed me.”

“I believe that’s what I said, yes.”

“You wanted me here with you, but you didn’t tell me that and instead _pretended_ I was here by wearing my collar.”

_My collar._ The things that phrasing did to Tony. He could hear the unspoken _without my permission_ as well, and that did a whole other bunch of things to him.

“That’s not what I did.”

“No?”

“No! I wanted you here but I didn’t want to be a nuisance so I dealt with it my way and I can’t see what’s wrong with hat!”

“Exactly.”

“Huh?”

“You still can’t see why it bothers me, can you?”

“No!”

Loki took a breath, visibly calming himself down.

“Let’s try this again. You missed me. For some reason we can delve into later you felt like you couldn’t call me. So you put the collar on because—?”

“Because I wanted the connection, okay? I wanted to feel close to you, as if I was doing—”

He ran his hand through his hair, blushing slightly.

“Doing?” Loki prompted.

Tony blushed scarlet.

“Pretending to do what I was doing because you had ordered me to. For you.”

Loki started to grin.

“And what exactly were you doing?”

Tony returned the grin.

“Your loss you weren’t here. You would have liked the sight.”

Loki chuckled.

“Fair enough. So you’re telling me you need a connection. A reminder.”

Tony drew patterns on the sheets.

“Are you considering leaving me a strand of your hair?”

When Loki didn’t answer, he looked up.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Lokes, I’m kidding.”

“Then what? What do you need, Anthony?”

“Why can’t I just keep putting on the collar when I feel like it?”

All of a sudden Loki’s confidence was gone. He closed his eyes for a moment.

“Normally _I_ put that collar on you when I come home.”

The fact that Loki had just called the Stark Tower ‘home’ wasn’t lost on Tony, and it made him feel more giddy than it should have, but Loki wasn’t done yet.

“It’s the only way for me to reassure myself that you’re really—mine.”

Huh.

“We’re apart so often, and for such long periods of time, that I… get… insecure. And putting that collar around your neck, preferably while you’re kneeling at my feet, makes me—it puts me at ease. It means…home.”

Again with that word. Tony’s sight was a little blurry for a moment.

“And when I did it myself I took that away from you,” he said quietly.

“I know you didn’t mean any harm. But yes. I _was_ hurt.”

As much as Tony wrecked his brain he couldn’t remember Loki admitting to feeling hurt ever before. It broke his heart.

“If I—if I took it off and you’d put it back on me, right now, would that be ridiculous? I mean, after everything we’ve already done it might be a bit pointless, but—"

“Yes.”

Tony looked at Loki, who was nodding.

“Yes, please. I would really appreciate that.”

Tony gave him a wide smile, got up from the bed and took off the collar. Kneeling between Loki’s legs he bowed his head and offered the collar to Loki. Loki let out a breath and took it, running it between his fingertips a few times. Tony just knelt, head bowed, patiently waiting.

“You’re mine,” Loki said after a long pause.

“I am.”

“You belong to me.”

“I do. Body, mind and soul, to do with as you please.”

Loki hummed in pleasure and put the collar against the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Kiss me,” he ordered, and Tony leaned up to oblige. The kiss was a demonstration in dominance and ownership, and Tony melted into it, giving himself up completely, passive and accepting and utterly submissive. When Loki broke the kiss, they were both panting. Loki steadied his breathing almost effortlessly and buckled the collar.

“Mine,” he repeated, voice calm and confident.

“Yours,” Tony confirmed, still a little out of breath.

He stayed on his knees, looking up at Loki who absentmindedly ran his fingertips along the collar’s edge.

“Maybe we need something else,” he mused. “Something you can wear instead of this while I am gone. Something subtle that you can wear in public.”

Tony’s eyes lit up.

“Are you telling me we’re going shopping?”

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Am I going to regret it if I say yes?”

“No?” Tony said innocently, and Loki resigned to his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> AMidnightDreary's stories are amazing. "Good" stayed with me after reading it, and I wanted to explore a little detail. Thank you for your stories and your approval of this little spin off.


End file.
